Fate
by Sanga Shadow
Summary: The titans meet a strange new friend, who doesn't appear to be human! but what happens whe she gets kidnapped by the grim reaper? Read to find out! (no pairings yet)
1. School!

YO! he he........ this is my first fanfic.! Some of you might already know me as Sanga Shadow the anonymous

reviewer.I can't promise my chapters will be long, but I hope you like them anyway!

Five teens. Each special in thier own way,fighting crime and righting wrongs. One girl. Different,but also

special in her own way.

Two almost totally different lives. One would not think these lives should ever meet, let alone clash.

That is, until now.

The letter stated thier next mission.It stated thier fate. They had no choice but to accept the fate of..............

"Going to school?!"screamed Beast Boy. "Excuse me for interrupting, but what is a school?" questoined

Starfire."A school is a place where people Go to learn things." answered Robin."but why do we have to go

to school? I mean, really!"pouted Beast Boy."If you had listened to the rest of the letter, you would know

that the mayor wants us to go to school to make sure we get an education and not end

like YOU."stated Raven."So I guess this means we'll be getting school supplies"said Cyborg.

okay, I know this is short, but this is all I can wright for now. pleez review!


	2. pizza

Okay, I'm really sorry, but I've had lots to do, so that's why I haven't updated. Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! Honestly, if I did, do ya think I'd write this story?

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

After finally getting all the school supplies on the supply list, the titans decided to go out for pizza.

"VEGGIE LOVERS!" "MEAT LOVERS!" "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?"

Raven was frustrated. The fight for what kind of pizza to get had gone on for an hour, and I bet you can guess who the two trouble makers are. "We'll just get a cheese pizza."stated Raven."But, but..."stammered Cyborg. "I MEAN IT!" Starfire now saw her chance to talk to Raven about something. "Raven, please tell me more about school."said Starfire.

"Well, you learn to do things, like read, write, and other things."answered Raven."Well, now that we're on the subject of school, I'd like to tell you all the real reason why we're going to school."said Robin. All heads turned to face him. "The mayor actually wants us to go because he wants to see if we do schoolwork better at school, or at home. We will be attending school school during the last two weeks. Then we will do the work at home during the following two weeks. The results will be analyzed and then we'll find out if we will finish school in a classroom or a bedroom." "What about our schedules?" inquired Beast Boy."I have them right here."said Cyborg, and he began to pass them out."Oh yeah, two more things."said Robin."One, the principal wants us to look normal, so we'll have to wear regular clothes, but we can still use our skills. Two, school starts tomorrow."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

YAY!!! I finally got this done! Thanks angelofdragons for reviewing!

Hope you like and please review!


	3. Enter popularity

ALLO!!!! i havent updated in a while....

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

VROOM! VROOM!

The titans got into the car, headed for their destination, school.

"I still can't belive we're going to school!" BeastBoy said, pouting the whole way.

"I think it is rather exciting!" said Starfire, still not intimidated by the fact that school might not be as wonderful as she thought."Hmph." was the only sound that could be heard from Raven.

"We're here!" shouted Robin.

As soon as the Titans stepped out of the car, they were swarmed with every kid in the school. Well, with the exception of one girl, but no one noticed. The wave of teens brought them to the principal's office, where they alone entered.

"Mr.Howard will see you now." stated the secretary. They stepped into a room.

"Ah, titans, how good it is to meet you." said Mr.Howard. "Same here." said Cyborg. "Now, here are your schedules. You will be taking all classes together. You will each be assigned seats according to where the teachers feel you should sit." said Mr.Howard."You will also have a student guide to help you to fit in, adjust and find your classes."

He pick up the mic for the loudspeaker, turned it on, and said: " Nancy Hartman, please report to the office immediately." A few minutes later, a stylish looking girl with brown hair walked into the room. "Yes?' she questioned impatiently, not really caring untill she noticed the titans. "Are you the Teen Titans?" "Yup." "Wow..."

"Nancy, I need you to be their guide for these last two weeks of school." said Mr.Howard. "Sure!"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

(a/n: too lazy too write about class. --)

LUNCH

GRUMBLE! "Finally! Lunch!" said Beastboy. The morning had been tireing, especially with all the crazed fans running around. "Oh yes! the most important information you need is the kind that I would only be able to give to you at lunch!" cried Nancy. "Now here's the basic run down: we sit at this table, it's reserved for the populars only.

That one is for sub-populars. Sub-populars are useful and come in handy sometimes.

Those are the many tables for the normals and geeks. The normals are fun targets, and geeks prove useful for homework. And over there is the almost but not quite empty Loner table. Mingling with anyone below sub-popular status can cause your staus to be lowered, no matter who you are.

But the most important thing is to NEVER EVER go near the loner. There is only one loner at this school, and her name's Sanga. She's a freak." she said.

"A 'freak'?" asked Starfire. "If you'd take a closer look, you would see what I mean."

Indeed, she was pretty strange. Sitting atop her head was giant dark purple cat ears with blue tips, and she had a long dark purple tail with a blue tip and two blue stripes. She had extremley sharp fangs, and her razor sharp nails were painted a poisonous shade of purple.

Her eyes were an amazingly bright blue, the same color as her hair. She looked like someone that you didn't want to get on the bad side of. But she looked so depressed.....

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Whoop de do, back to class." said Raven, sarcastically.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Hope You liked it! press da pretty blue button and review, even if you don't like it!

Sanga Shadow


	4. trouble

Hullo! I am continuing this from lunch, even though the previous chapter says lunch ended. Words in italics are in Japanese. Definitions are at the bottom of the page for your convenience.

Enjoy!

Sanga sighed. "And it begins…." She stated. Once again, Nancy had pounced on the new students, and, of course, she hadn't wasted a moment telling the Titans all about her. Unlike how it seemed, Sanga had heard every word that had come from Nancy's mouth. She had only pretended that she had not heard the conversation.

But even though she would have done better not to listen, she couldn't help it. It was all courtesy of her ears. As described before, she had a pair of cat ears, which made her a _hanyou._ She had enhanced abilities such as speed, balance, and senses. She could jump far and high and she could, like a cat, sense a person's feelings. Her ears and nose were extra sensitive, and she could re-grow a tooth in a day and any wounds that were not too serious could heal at the same rate. She could also turn into a small purple cat. This she did not understand, because instinct told her that hanyous should not be able to do this. Sanga's ears perked up. "Here comes trouble." She thought. Nancy strode over to the 'loner'.

Now, this happened at the same time every day at lunch, and it had now become something that everyone, including the rest of the students, expected. The student body apparently enjoyed this routine form of entertainment, and it was almost something to be enjoyed on the days that Sanga decided to fight back. This was one of those days.

"So, rat, oops! I mean cat, what's today's lunch? Mouse milkshake? Or is it fish fillet?" teased Nancy.

Now Sanga had long ago decided at the beginning of the day that she would fight back, in hope that the new students (the Titans) would see this and either keep their distance or, maybe if she was lucky, respect her and stop Nancy.

"Neither nosy. Oops! I'm sorry, I meant Nancy." She shot back. "Why you little…" began Nancy, but before she could utter another word, Sanga's hands were engulfed in what looked like sky-blue fire, and a split second later, Nancy's feet were 'unexplainably' encased in a solid block of ice that anchored her to the ground. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she screeched. "I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" "I'd like to see you try." Sanga replied. And with that, the hanyou girl exited the building, entering the small yard outside(the school has a yard for after lunch that included grass, trees, and benches, making it seem more like a mini park than a schoolyard.). "Whoa!" exclaimed Beastboy.

Raven was surprised. This was the only person in the school that didn't start fawning over her and her team mates. Also, she sensed something…. different but familiar about this girl. She could also sense a vague and forgotten past….. The entire time that all this had gone on, Starfire was doing some major staring. "Those ears seem delightfully soft!" she thought. "Did you see that? She froze Nancy's feet into solid blocks of ice!" exclaimed Cyborg. "I know! I wouldn't want to make her mad! I mean, did you see those claws, and those teeth! They send shivers up my spine!" said Robin. "Aw, I can do better than that." murmured Beastboy.

RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

All of the sudden, there was a great big stampede. "RECESS!" someone screamed.

Sanga was sitting under a tree, sketching in her book. She was pleased with the results of her 'chat' with Nancy. But, she knew what the consequences would be. She would be ignored the rest of the day. So it's easy to understand how she felt when, out of the blue, Starfire walked up to her and began to talk.

"Hello! My name is Starfire! I believe your name is Sanga, is it not?"

Sanga was so surprised, she almost forgot to answer.

"Y-y-yeah…h-h-how did you kn-kn-know?" stuttered the surprised hanyou.

"Oh! Nancy told me. May we be friends?" she asked.

"Is this one of Nancy's tricks?" Sanga thought. "I'll take the chance that this is for real…."

"Sure I'll be your friend!" she replied, hoping for the best.

"YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!" Starfire cried, as she gave Sanga a bone crushing hug. Through the pain, Sanga couldn't help but continuously going '_nya nya nya!_ (a/n: Sanga makes this sound when she is either super excited or anxious)

This earned her a few curious looks, since she had never done so in public. Starfire let go of Sanga. She too had been surprised at the curious noise. "Come friend! I shall introduce you to my other friends!" she said. Sanga was once again surprised. If she was seen with the Titans, she might finally get respect. Then again, they could, along with her, become the most hated people in the school, just for talking to her.

"Hello Robin, Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg! This is my new friend Sanga!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Hey! I saw you fight Nancy in the lunchroom! That was mad cool!" said Beastboy.

"Y-you really think so?" Sanga asked.

"Yeah! I mean, how were you able to turn into a kitten? And how did you know Nancy was gonna hit you? And how…." While Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire kept Sanga busy with never-ending questions, Raven consoled Robin.

"There is something about her that feels…. like something familiar….. I can also sense a forgotten and unknown past…... she needs our help… I can feel it." she said.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin, even though he knew not to question Raven's power.

"Yes."

"So Sanga, where do you live?" asked Robin.

"Um… well you see… I live in an orphanage."

"What is an orphanage?" asked Starfire.

"It is a place where children with no family or home whatsoever live." explained Raven.

"But friend, why do you live in such a place, and what has become of your family?" asked Starfire.

"Well, you see, it all started when I was about six. All I remember is I was walking around town, wearing a kimono."

"Kimono?" said Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy in unison.

"A Japanese style piece of clothing." whispered Robin.

"Continue." said Raven.

"So I was walking about town when suddenly I was approached by a tall man, who I would later find to be Bartholomew Corthowitz, the owner of the orphanage. He began asking me about my mom, and if she was nearby, and if I had a home. But at the time I had always been on my own…. (Here she hesitated, as if she knew something she didn't want to tell them) so I knew nothing about family or homes… just loneliness…. (she hesitated for the same reasons yet again) so being so young, of course I asked him what these things were, and all at once he picked me up and took me to the orphanage where I have lived ever since. The only reason I was never adopted was because, at first, it was either how wild I was or my looks, and after a while, it was because of my age." Sanga concluded. "Believe me, I know how it feels." said Raven.

The Titans nodded. They too had experienced that sort of pain sometime or another, the same pain Sanga had felt all her life.

"Indeed new friend, I—EEP!" screamed Starfire, because at that very moment, Cinderblock smashed through the school, destroying half the classrooms. Raven ran as fast as she could to the nearest adult, who just happened to be the principal.

'Evacuate the school NOW." she said.

"Um… Rae…I think it would be better it they evacuated faster, cause Cinderblock brought a friend…" Beastboy said.

Indeed, right behind Cinderblock oozed Plasmus, and at the rate they where going, the whole school and a few of the neighboring buildings would be destroyed before all the crazed teens would line up and quickly and efficiently escape.

"Guys! Evacuate the people, I'll buy you some time!" shouted Sanga.

"You sure?" shouted Robin.

"Yeah! Now go!" she shouted.

Sanga brought up her fists, and instantly they were engulfed in blue flames. She brought her fists forward so they faced Plasmus and Cinderblock. In an instant, Cinderblock was anchored to the ground by ice. Plasmus threw a sludgy punch at her. Sanga was not fast enough and was knocked down. This was alright, because the Titans were ready to fight.

"Prepare to lose sludge ball!" shouted Cyborg, as he fired a powerful sonic cannon at Plasmus. All of the sudden, something somewhat like a third arm shot out of his stomach and engulfed Cyborg.

"CYBORG!" yelled Robin.

"Dude! That's just nasty!" declared Beastboy. But before anyone could say anything else, the rest of the Titans were swallowed up, and only their heads could be seen. They each struggled and fought as hard as they could, but could not escape. So I guess it's a good thing that Sanga decided to wake up.

"Huh? Oh no! Titans!" screamed Sanga.

"Friend! Please help us!" said Starfire, already growing tired of struggling.

"That's it! I finally get a chance at having some friends, and you and your friend decide to ruin it! I am going to teach you that I am NOT someone to cross!" yelled Sanga.

Before Plasmus could react, he was a solid block of ice, except for the areas in which the Titan's heads protruded. She then brought her claws down on this massive block of ice and freed the Titans, who quickly took care of the job of getting the criminals to jail. All this time, Cinderblock had been trying to break the ice apart with his fists, but he somehow ended up knocking himself unconscious (a/n: stupid, huh? lol!). All the teens that the titans had just evacuated now ran back in and surrounded the person that they had hated. They began telling her how cool she was, how much they liked her, and all sorts of other things. They loved her. She had destroyed the rest of the school along with the titans. So, they loved her because of that.

"Please stop…." she whispered, but no one heard. For Sanga, everything blacked out, and that was the last thing she remembered.

_Titans Tower_

"Will she be alright?" asked Robin.

"She took a pretty nasty blow to the head, so she should stay in bed for a few days. Other than that and a few scratches and bruises, she's fine." said Cyborg, who had just finished reading hosputer's (a/n: a very advanced computer able to tell you how physically sick or hurt a person is) results on Sanga, who had passed out because of the hit she took from Cinderblock and how tired she was from using ice to defeat Plasmus.

All of the sudden, Raven realized hat felt so familiar about this girl. "Don't worry yourselves. By tonight, there won't be a scratch on her. It'll be like nothing happened."

"What do you mean?" asked Beastboy.

"I think we should sit." said Raven..

Once they were all seated, Raven began her explanation.

"Now you see there are many different dimensions. I happen to be from one called Azerath. There is also this dimension, Shudo. Curos is the dimension where all _youkai_ and hanyous not born on earth are born. I am a hanyou, or rather, a half demon. Under certain circumstances, I was able to be born a hanyou in Azerath. Because of this, I can tell the difference between humans, youkai, and hanyou, even if the hanyou or youkai is using a cloaking spell. In others words, if you were to look at one in disguise, it would look like a normal human. To me, it would appear in all its demony glory, since I am of youkai blood. Sanga obviously does not even try to cloak herself. The only reason it took so long for me to figure out that she too is a hanyou is the fact that for centuries all portals to Shudo have been closed, and impossible to open. Also, all youkai, hanyou, and immigrants from other dimensions died out so long ago, no one really knows exactly when. I was able to get here through my unique ability to create portals to any dimension I wish. As far as I know, I am the only being in existence that can do so. But now I'm starting to have my doubts. After a bit of research, I found that she is a rare type of hanyou found only in Japan. But the fact that all other dimensional beings died out long ago still puzzles me….how did she survive?"

"What do you mean 'survive'?" asked Beastboy.

"It is a well know fact that at the time all youkai and hanyou died out, there was an over population of demon exterminators." "Oh. But what about the beings that weren't youkai or hanyou?"

"Some disease killed them off." replied Raven. All of the sudden, a scream erupted from the recovery room

"AAAIIHH!"

"SANGA!"

**.:UUU:UUU:UUU:.**

_**Recovery Room**_

'Ugh…. Where am I?' thought Sanga, her head still feeling a bit groggy. She sat up to examine her surroundings. High-tech hospital equipment was everywhere. All of the sudden, a black, swirling vortex opened up in the floor. From out of the vortex came a cloaked figure wielding g a scythe and holding a peculiar looking mirror.

"Hello miss Sanga." It, or rather, she said. "Prepare to die."

"AAAIIHH!" "SANGA!"

_Definitions_

_Hanyou: half demon, half human_

_(a/n: Sanga is half cat demon, half human, or, neko hanyou)_

_youkai: demon_

_nya: meow_

**.:UUU:UUU:UUU:.**

**A/N: **

**press the pretty blue button and review!**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**


	5. Kazame

Yay! I'm back! Woo hoo! Now, I have some very sad news. You see, when I started this story, I was obsessed Teen Titans. But sadly, the obsession diminished , and my love for TT was replaced with Inuyasha. sob! This means later on in the story, the Titans might disappear, but I'll try to keep 'em in as long as I can. I hope this doesn't keep you from continuing to read mah stories... anyway, my last chapter was long, but the chapters won't all be that long, but I wont make 'em too short, since I'll have more time on my hands because of the summer.  
teen titan girl:here's de new chappie! ;

Dark-Magic67: nope, I got dem words from watching inuyasha, and thanks!

Dea Lunae: I love Inuyasha, & ah watch it whenever I can!

Now, on with de story!

"AAAIIHH!" "SANGA!"   
"Wh-wh-who are y-y-you?" Sanga asked, pointing a shaky finger at the mysterious figure who had just announced her death.  
"I am Kazame, bringer of death, collector of souls, and servant of the underworld."  
"What?"  
"I'm the grim reaper, stupid!"  
"Hey! Wait, I thought you were supposed to be a boy, and how come your not a skeleton?"

"Oh great, another person who favors the myth about me being a boy!"  
"Well, I'm sure not going to sit around and let you take my soul!"  
With that, Sanga jumped out of her temporary bed and raised her fists, which had already ignited with icy blue fire.  
"I see that you are well...My mirror must be on the fritz today…."  
"Mirror?" "Yes, my mirror holds the power to show me the past present, and future, but it told me you were injured……" Kazame answered.  
"Then you must have overlooked the fact that I am hanyou…." Sanga replied, sending an icy blast of power at the dark being.  
All of the sudden, the door was blasted open by a powerful sonic boom.  
"Never fear! Beastboy the Great (and his sidekicks the titans) is here!"  
Raven shuddered. "Oh brother…."

Kazame began to shriek.

"Fools! You have sealed you friend's fate!" screamed the angered reaper. All of the sudden, a dark purple miasma began to surround Sanga.  
The titans realized that the fiend was about to escape with their friend.  
"Sanga!" yelled Starfire, sending herself hurling into the miasma. But, alas, a barrier caused her to bounce off.

"Sanga!"

_**SOMEWHERE IN A DISMAL DUNGEON**_

"Let me go!"  
"In your dreams!"

Shortly after she had been kidnapped, Sanga had tried to reason with Kazame, but seeing as she wouldn't budge from her decision, Sanga decided to annoy her, and so far she was getting the desired results.

"Ninety-nine bottles of pop on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of pop..." "SHUT UP!"

Sanga stifled a laugh.

"What's the matter? Am I getting on your nerves? But I'll tell you what, if you tell me why I'm here, I'll stop, for now..." "Fine, you insignificant little twerp! You are here for a very good reason, but it involves a very long story, so you better relax and listen carefully to all I have to say!" growled and exasperated Kazame.


End file.
